Demi-Witch
by bigbluesparklez
Summary: Rosella and Sirius are both magical, AND demigods. How will they lead this crazy double life? They have enough trouble fitting in, but then the gods step in. That's never good. Ever.
1. Suprises

Sup! The name's Rose. Okay, what am I doing? Geez, I'm off today. My usual introduction would be: Hi! I'm Rose!

Now that's me. Over-preppy me. I even look preppy. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes. I couldn't be goth no matter how hard I try.

So anyways, rest of the introduction...

I'm a witch! And I go to Hogwarts! I have 5 best friends! Okay, I'm annoying you now, I should stop before Sirius Black wrenches this laptop out of my hands and starts imitating me. In type. How is that possible? Anything, and I mean ANYTHING is possible for the Marauders.

Well, that's the last of my blog! I won't write in it anyways, so ya. Bye!

* * *

Rosella Hunter finished typing the last of her blog, when she realized. This was a muggle blog. And she wasn't on private. And she revealed that she was a witch.

Her four guy friends sat across from her, all in their own worlds.

_Ding!_

Oh no. Looks like Rose just got a comment.

_GryffindorPlayboi says:_

_Yo Rose! Nice of you to wish me a happy birthday. Cough cough._

Today was Sirius's birthday, and of course, he apparently didn't get enough happy birthdays.

_BloomingFlowers to GryffindorPlayboi:_

_I told you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I said it a million times Siri._

**Rosella's POV**

So there me and Sirius were, going all lada lada while skipping through the castle.

And, as usual, girls would stop by and wish Sirius a happy birthday. As usual, I would growl and jinx them. As usual, Sirius would turn to me with his puppy dog eyes. As usual, he would complain. As usual, I would steer him away before he un-jinxes them.

This is what happens every year on a typical Sirius Black birthday.

But, what was unusual, is that a little first year boy walked up to me. He wordlessly passed me a piece of parchment and took off. Am I that scary?

I unrolled it and, there was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Miss Hunter,_

_would you approach my office in a few minutes? We have serious matters to talk about. _

_I enjoy fizzing whizbees!_

_-Dumbledore_

So he wants to talk about "Sirius" matters? I giggled at my lame joke.

I left Sirius to fend for himself while I ran up to the gargoyle. "Fizzing whizbee!" The gargoyle sprang open and I ran in. I knocked at old Dumby's office door and waited for the welcoming.

"Come in."

I cautiously entered, wondering what the heck he wants with little ol' me.

I sat in a chair across from his desk and waited for him to start blabbing. Instead, he stared calmly at the door. Which was wierd, because who can stare at a freakin' door and not get bored? I mean, seriously? Siriusly. Giggle giggle.

I waited for whatever he was waiting for. _Knock knock._ Sirius came in without warning.

"What'choo doing here?" I say.  
"Were you stalking me?"

Sirius blushed. "Umm, no! I was just following you. There's a difference."

We started arguing, because following people is so obviously stalking them, duuh.

Dumbledore calmly put his hand up, and the arguing immediately halted.

It's weird how the dude can do everything calmly. I swear, he could be pregnant and he'll stay calm!

"Do you know why you two are here?"

My answer popped up in my head. Well, I have no freaking idea, or I would have said something by now!

Instead I shook my head. Much more polite, don't you think?

Instead of answering with words, he passed us a piece of paper. We took turns reading, and since I was a gentlewoman, and it was Sirius's birthday, I let him read first.

When I finally got the letter, I checked the address first. Half-blood hill.

Interesting.

_Rosella Hunter and Sirius Black,_

_we have noticed you two are something we call demigods. These people are half god, half human. We have a camp for these special people, called camp half-blood._

_If you are interested, you can speak to your professor about coming here._

_We would be over-joyed to have you!_

_Thanks,_

_Mr. D_

Wow. This dude made it sound like we had some mental issues. We are going to a camp...which deals with mental issues. Oh joy.

Well, it does explain why I don't have a dad. Perhaps he was a...god?

Dumbledore, out of the blue says "Pack your bags. Tell no-one. Keep your wands in your pockets." So we don't have a choice?

Pffft. It's not like I have opinions, ya know?

**One hour later.**

So, about my life. I was currently standing out in the sunshine with none other, Sirius Black.

Our trunks were beside us, and our wands in our pockets. Just like Dumbledore said to do.

The sun was rising. Apparently, we were waiting for this Apollo dude, or something.

Suddenly, the sun was so bright, well let's just say I had to cover my eyes with Sirius's dark hair. When the light was mostly gone, I looked up. The sight I saw made me drool.

This super hot guy was staring in front of a bright orange limo. "Yay! New demigods!" I exchanged a look with Sirius, because this guy could not be a god.

I thought gods were supposed to be mature, handsome, and wise. This one was probably only looks, right?

So anyways, we hopped in. "Just don't look back!" he warned us. "Umm, are you Apollo?" Sirius asked. I face palmed. This is why Blacks weren't Ravenclaws.

This Apollo dude laughed. Handsomely. "What do you think?" I glared at Sirius, I mean, even I was brighter than him! "Well duh Sirius, I don't think a kidnapper would have been able to shoot around the sky in a flying orange limo."

Apollo chuckled. "Smart. Are you a daughter of Athena?" I shook my head. "We don't know our godly parents yet." Apollo nodded in response.

Moments later we reached a hill, with a big house, and strawberry fields.

We waved goodbye as Apollo shot off into the air, the sun following behind him.

As we marched up the hill, Sirius started accusing me. "You like the Apollo dude, don't you?"

I scoffed. "Me? Nah. Haha, of course not. Hehe." He looked at me accusingly. "Gosh, Black. Grow up."

We were at the top of the hill, right in front of a big pine tree. There was a dragon, sleeping near the bottom branches of the tree. I walked past the tree, heading toward the big house.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was a horse. Oops, half man, half horse. Centaur, I guess?

He looks at us curiously. "New demigods?" We nodded. He smiles. "Just in time for the campfire." We followed him towards the backdoor. As we stepped out, I noticed some building shaped as a U.

We walked on a dirt pathway towards a big open, marbled area. As I peered closer I noticed that there was a fire in the middle, and a lot of people were seated in different tables.

I noticed one boy, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was sitting alone at a aqua-tinted table.

He noticed me looking at him, and smiled at me. I could hear Sirius growl beside me.

When everyone noticed us, the centaur started speaking. "Hello half-bloods! Please welcome two new in our midst. Rosella Hunter and Sirius Black!" Everyone clapped, welcoming us.

As soon as the clapping came, it had gone. There was a huge gasp, made by all the campers. They were all staring at us, especially the black-haired boy.

I looked at Sirius. Then I gasped. There was a huge skull bouncing on top of his head. At first I was like, omg Sirius! The dark mark! Run before anything bad happens!

And then I realized. It wasn't green and black, more like a dark brownish colour. This is why I'm not Ravenclaw.

I noticed Sirius staring on top of my head, something yellow reflected in his eyes. Oh, so since Sirius has something on top of his head, I must have something on top of mine.

I looked up.

I saw a huge yellow lightning bolt.


	2. Friends and Foes

Me? I was sitting next to a girl, at the Zeus table, who is apparently my half-sister. Boy, they use the word "half" a lot around here.

Oh, and guess what? Sirius was a son of Hades. So he didn't get much siblings either. Just this one guy. They both had the same shaggy black hair, but Sirius had longer.

Suddenly, my half-sister turned towards me. "Hi. I'm Thalia!" I smiled and introduced myself. So far, she was really nice. Friend or foe? Friend. And sister.

When we got our food, everyone stood up and walked towards the fire. I looked at Thalia with a puzzled expression. She laughed. "We burn some of our food as an offering to the gods." I nodded. That explains it.

When I dropped the juiciest strawberry, softest roll, and most delicious smelling meat, I sat back beside Thalia.

"Hey, are you guys dating or something?" she nodded at Sirius. I shook my head. "No way. We were besties at my school."

"Oh and, is his name Serious?" That question I laughed at. After I managed to contain my case of giggles, I finally managed to reply. "No! He was named after the star! But me and my guy friends usually joke about it."

I spotted Sirius and his brother staring at me. I wave at them. They quickly looked away. Interesting.

When we were done our meal, Chiron galloped towards us. Apparently this guy was a son of an evil guy named Kronos, Thalia told me during our meal.

"Thalia, can you show her around tomorrow morning?" Thalia nodded.

When we were trailing towards our cabins, Thalia suddenly stopped. "What?" I asked her. "This way. Quick." she muttered. I looked and saw a pretty black haired girl looking our way, a few other pretty girls beside her.

I bet Sirius is happy being in pretty-girl ville, him being girl-obsessed..

"I'll explain later.." Thalia led me towards an almost invisible dirt path. It looked like just a few people used it.

After we ran toward the direction our cabin was, the girls were out of site. We quickly got into cabin number one.

After the door closed, Thalia turned to face me. "Those are the Aphrodite kids. Whenever new half-bloods come...let's just say they have new victims for make-overs. I couldn't do that to you."

I burst out laughing. "Rose! I'm serious! It's not fun being trapped in their cabin, being attacked with tweezers and dust!" This made me laugh harder, because of the Sirius part and the attacking part.

After a while, she caught on to the joke. She started laughing. "Was your friend Sirius ever serious?" I shook my head, because Sirius was never serious, despite his name.

After we got to know each other better, we finally decided to fall asleep, since both of us were yawning like mad. Wise choice, huh? It was like...midnight, anyways.

Before I knew it, my eyes closed and everything blacked out.

What felt like seconds later, something that sounded like a gorilla singing some kind of rock song. Grr. I'm a strangle the gorilla thing and make sure it wished it was born without a voice.

Oh, I'm in _that_ kind off relationship with sleep. I love it.

When the stupid sunshine finally found a way to poke through my forced closed eyelids, It was 7:00. What? I never wake up that early. Ever. Until now.

Thalia sat on her bed, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry for the alarm. I usually over sleep, so I recorded Nico singing and set it as my alarm ." I shook my head..."That was a person? I thought that was a gorilla screaming."

"Well, there you go, Nico and his rock songs." But then I realized, I didn't actually know Nico. "Wait, who's Nico?" "Come on, you'll meet him."

**Nico's POV**

Some people do not care about sleep, because someone was knocking on my the door, waking me up. Rudely, I might add.

I shuffled toward the front door, dragging my feet along. I opened the door, and there she was. _Thalia._ Butterflies crossed my stomach as my fingers reached for my hair, trying to smooth it out as much as possible.

No, I don't like her like that. It was just that I'm a bed head, and I don't want her to think of me like a sloppy mess.

Right?

Thalia smiled. "Hey. You fully up? I need to make an introduction." I nodded and fixed my hair some more. She motioned to someone I couldn't see, and a blonde girl stepped beside Thalia and smiled.

I recognized her as Thalia's half-sister. Her name was Rose? Funny, because they don't look alike.

First of all, Thalia had short, jet-black hair. Rose had long, golden hair that was currently braided. Thalia and Rose had the same figure though, long and lean. They also had the same stormy, sparkly blue eyes. Though Rose had darker, and Thalia had lighter. They both had _power_ radiating around them.

"Hey. I'm Nico di Angelo." I shook her hand. Then she peered around me, looking inside the Hades cabin. "Is Sirius awake?"

I shook my head, because my half-brother loves to sleep. Even more than me, which was impossible until he came along.

She confidently marched in.

She leaned over Sirius. "Sirius. Wake up!" He just snored. Rose sighed. "Sirius." she hissed. He turned on his side. "You asked for it, Black." she hissed as she pulled out a fancy stick out of her jean pockets.

"Aguamenti!" she said smugly. Moments later, water crashed down from the ceiling, landing directly on him.

I'm guessing it was freezing cold, because he sprang up, took out another stick thingy and pointed it at Rose.

Me and Thalia stared with awe at them as sparks shot out from both sticks, attacking each other.

I spotted Rose blushing, since Sirius had no shirt on, and dude, he has abs.

Rose had this smile on her face, a confident one, like she knew she was going to win. Sirius, on the other hand, was wearing a face suggesting he was trying to remember something.

"Levicorpus!" Sirius shouted, and Rose groaned. Swiftly, she tucked in her baggy shirt seconds before she was hung up in the air by her ankle, Sirius wore an almost happy face.

"Almost, Hunter. Almost." But that almost smile slid of his face when he realized he couldn't move his feet. "Blast that, Rose, you know I can't learn those!"

Rose wore a determined expression, and she numbly landed on her feet. After she untucked her shirt, she roared "Flipendo!". Sirius flipped through the air, landing flat on his back.

"Oww! Rose, that hurt. I'm winning this time." She counted on her fingers, but Sirius stood up at 5.

Again, they attacked each other with sparks. "Protego!" and a silvery shield appeared around my brother.

Rose cautiously circled it, hoping for the shield to wear off.

After 5 minutes of silence, it did. Immediately, Rose attacked him with words. Somehow, he fell to the ground again. But he couldn't move at all. Like he was frozen.

Successfully, Rose counted to 10. Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Rose is better at magic than me." She smiled smugly and he stood up, wincing a bit. She skipped towards us. Then she turned to Sirius again. "Don't you dare take a nap, or you'll be losing things all day."

Thalia turned to me. "Um, ya. We'll meet you two at breakfast." I closed the door after them.

**Rose's POV**

Nico seems nice. Friend or foe? Friend. I hope.

They weren't here for breakfast. After we ate some, and sacrificed some, we headed towards the forest. We followed a dirt path path towards a large clearing.

Much to Thalia's dislike, The black haired girl was there. When she saw us, she happily skipped forwards to us. "Hi! I'm Silena." "Hey! I'm Rose." I noticed that she looked perfect. But again, she was Aphrodite's kid.

She smiled as she handed me a bow and a few arrows. Oh, I get it. She wants me to shoot targets, right?

I walked towards one of the targets. After stepping back behind the rope, I loaded my arrow, and aimed.

_Please be center, please be center, please be center._

__The arrow flew through the air, landing close to the middle, but not exactly.

Silena clapped enthusiastically, and Thalia just smiled.

Friend or foe?

Friend, for now.


	3. The Wind Mistress

Please make it, please make it, please make it!

It was a half hour later, and I was still practicing. I never got it middle yet.

I aimed carefully, and let the arrow fly. Even in the air, it was clear that it wasn't going to make the middle. I sighed.

As I blew in frustration, something cool/weird happened. The wind suddenly became stronger, as it was pushing the arrow on a different path.

As soon as it came, it was gone. And the arrow hit dead middle.

I looked over to Thalia, who was practicing next to me. "Thals, did you see that?"

She smiled. "Yep. Looks like you just found your power." she said this like it happened everyday. I jumped up and down, squealing. I found my power! I found my power!

But then I frowned. What if that was a coincidence? I mean, it's not like I could control wind...right? As much as it sounded impossible, I was forced to believe it.

"Jeez, if you don't believe it, just do this." she twirled her finger, but no wind. Except a lightning bolt jumped out of her finger and hit the ground.

I smiled. I could totally pass this test. Wasn't I the third smartest in our year? Lily Evans was first, then Remus Lupin, and then...me!

With a determined face, I copied Thalia's twirly finger. Then I stopped. Omg.

I think I just looked like a fool, because...I had a determined face for a simple movement, like _twirling my finger._ And I realized I was talking to myself.

"Nice to know your smart, Ro." she smiled. I started twirling my finger, faster and faster..

The wind was getting stronger, stronger, and my hair was flying. "Stop! Your going to cause a hurricane!"

That made me stop, mostly because I didn't want a hurricane, but also that I could actually _make _a hurricane. Was I that powerful? Yes.

"Anyways, we have rock climbing next." I jumped up and down, because I love rock climbing!

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Chill."

The she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "My sister is an over-excited Rapunzel." "Hey!" She smirked and motioned for me to follow.

Wait a second. My hair was messed up. When Thalia was walking away, I twirled my finger a bit. The wind blew across my hair, putting it back into place.

It's awesome to control wind! I ran toward Thalia with a goofy smile on my face.

"Want to play a game?" I asked. "Sure." she replied. "Farm animals only." She nodded. This was going to be fun.

"Moo!" she thought for a bit. "Oink!" Oh, she was good. Bring it on!

"Baa." I got her stumped. She thought for a minute before replying. "Turtle sound, turtle sound."

Hahahahahaha! We were both doubling over in laughter. That was the funniest response I ever got, and I played this with _Snape._

After walking and laughing, we finally reached a huge wall. Whoa. We walked to the other side.

My jaw dropped. This wasn't any ordinary rock climbing wall. There was_ lava_ rising up below you, to get you to go faster, I hope, and not kill you.

I watched as a blonde girl with curly hair race a blonde boy. There are a lot of blondes here, I notice.

The boy was winning. The girl started going faster, and eventually reached the top before the boy.

After they both got up, they slid down the slide that got you to come down after you got up. The black-haired boy was sitting near the end of the slide.

He flicked his finger and a slide appeared. The pair fell in, but jumped out, soaking wet. He flicked his finger again and they were dry.

They talked a bit, then the blondes came over to us. "Hey Thalia. " Then she turned to me. "You're new, right? I'm Annabeth."

This question asked for sarcasm. I decided on answering something like _no, I was at this camp for like, ever _in a sarcastic voice.

But this girl, Annabeth, looked like those types of girls that you do not mess with.

So I smiled shook her hand and politely replied "Hi! I'm Rose." She smiled again and nudged the boy. He was handsome, with a scar running down the side of his face.

"Luke. Welcome to camp!" he held out his hand. I shook it, with just a slight blush rising in my cheeks. He winked at me. I blushed even more.

Something told me he was the Sirius Black of this camp..

Annabeth glared at him, but I don't think he noticed. Maybe she was the me of this camp?

Thalia pushed me towards the wall. I turned straight around and snapped my fingers.

The wind circled around her and rose her into the air. She shrieked and covered her eyes. "Let me _down,_ Rose!" I smirked and let the wind die down.

So she was scared of heights, eh? Ironic isn't it? Daughter of the sky, and she's freaking scared of it!

She landed neatly on her feet. She glared daggers at me. I smiled innocently, ignoring the faces Annabeth and Luke were making.

No one messes with Rosella Hunter. No one.

"You control wind?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice, but failing badly. I nodded.

Then Luke stepped towards me. "Want to race?" he nodded at the wall. I nodded. Today was a very nod-filled day.

We stepped in front of the wall. "Three, two, one." Luke counted.

We started climbing, the lava rising below us. I found a rock and grabbed on, pulling myself up.

_One rock at a time. One rock at a time. One rock at a time._

I repeated these words as I went higher and higher. I grabbed onto a loose rock, and almost fell off, but managed to stay, thank you to the stable rock beside it.

I looked down. The lava was rising, and _fast._ It was so close to my toes. I climbed faster._  
_

_One rock at a time, one rock at a time, one rock at a time!_

After for what seemed like, forever, I reached the top. I looked down at the lava as it spiraled back down, ready to chase the next climber.

I looked beside me, but surprisingly, Luke wasn't there. I looked down, and saw he was still climbing.

I won? I won! Luke pulled himself up beside me, panting. "I win!" He glared. "Ya." "Oh, come on, I bet your used to losing to Annabeth."

He smiled and slid down the slide without another word. I slid down after him, the wind howling in my ears. It seemed to say _We serve you, mistress._

I jumped into a pool of water, and felt myself dry off. I looked towards the lack haired boy. He had pretty green eyes, like Lily Evans.

He smiled. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to camp!" I smiled back. "Rosella Hunter, daughter of Zeus. Thanks!" I say, imitating his formal greeting.

He laughed. "What's your power?" I sighed. I looked behind him. I nodded towards two boys, both with familiar shaggy hair.

I twirled my finger and laughed as they looked around wildly, looking for who trapped them in a wind storm.

The pairs of grey and black pairs of eyes finally settled on me. I wiggled my fingers. "That's what you get for standing us up! Jerks!" I yelled.

Percy turned around wildly. "Wind?" I nodded. "There hasn't been a wind controller for a long time." I leaned closer to indicate I wanted to hear more.

He shook his head. "I didn't say that. I didn't say that."

"Rose! Get us out of here!" Two male voices called. I turned around. Oh ya. I forgot about them. I snapped my fingers and let the wind clam down.

I turned back to Percy. "Tell me." He shook his head. "I can't say." Oh look. He can't talk. How adorable.

Something or someone suddenly grabbed me around the waist.

"Hello, love. Got you." He whispered. Sirius Black. Grr. "Now, Black, don't you play me." I hissed. "I'm not a toy. Let me down." He laughed. I tried to wriggle out, but he was too strong.

"I'll let you go when hell freezes over." he whispered, sending shivers down my back. "Oh look, hell froze over. Now let go." No reply. I was suddenly flipped around.

Before I could react, Sirius' lips touched mine. Of course I kissed back, cause if I won't, he won't freaking let go!

"Well paid." he whispered and let me go. I dropped down, and turned to Percy, who had been watching this scene with interest.

"So, anyways. Can you tell me?" I said like this happened all the time.

I did my best puppy face. I could see him struggling not to talk. Yes, my puppy face is that good.

He shook his head. I glowered.

For me, secrets don't stay secrets for long.


	4. Aphrodite's Help

It was dark. I was tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. Eventually I just stopped moving and pretended to be asleep, which was a bit hard, considering my ADHD.

I needed to find out a way to get him to spill.

Babbling beverage!

No. I suck at that potion, so does Black, and I don't have the ingredients.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed in my ears, and a bright light appeared outside the window.

Part of me was freaked out, another part told me to go start exploring.

Before I could make my own decisions, a voice started talking inside my head.

_Well that's interesting! Why don't you check it out? What's the harm?_

The voice was sweet and tempting, and it seemed to hypnotize me. I think I knew who it was, but I just couldn't put a finger on it.

All I know is that I had to go to that light.

I slipped on my hoodie, and quietly crept outside, careful not to wake Thalia.

As I reached the window where I saw it, it wasn't there. I looked around wildly, and finally spotted the light at the edge of the forest.

I hesitated. If I had to go in there, I would take a weapon or something!

_Go._ The little voice pushed me.

I ran towards the forest, without a second thought.

With the wind rushing in my ears, I felt powerful. I felt as if I could do anything, and I wouldn't get caught.

I entered the forest and slowed, jogging behind the light.

It came to a dark clearing. Then it blinked out. Pitch black. I whimpered. I was afraid of the dark! Now look where that voice brought me!

Whats the harm? It said. Well this is the consequence. Stuck in the middle of the forest with monsters, who knows what, and no light!

A branch cracked. I turned around, backing up against a tree. A dark figure appeared in the moonlight.

A high-pitched scream rang out. It took a moment to realize it was coming from my mouth.

A hand clamped over it, muffling the sound.

Oh my Merlin, this is the end! I'll die in this clearing and no one would know!

"Rose?" a familiar voice whispered. A very familiar voice. Of course it was Sirius Black. Now, I was doomed.

Stuck in the middle of the forest with monsters, who knows what, and no light was bad.

But stuck in the middle of the forest with Sirius, monsters, who knows what ,and no light is worse.

He would say to not worry, to just snog for the time to pass. I'm not kidding.

Worse, huh? Well, not if you're part of the Sirius Black fan club. But I wasn't. Apparently, Black didn't know that a guy and a girl could be just friends.

But a bright blue light suddenly appeared. Okay, I should be happy that there is actual light, but the light was eery and creepy, and it startled me.

And whats the first thing I did? Scream. The second thing? Jump into Sirius' arms.

It's not as romantic as you thought! Jumping into a playboy's arms is not my idea of fun.

And you know what Black thought was necessary? Of course, he kissed me to get me to shut up.

The light burst, and the light spilled all around the clearing. In it's place was a beautiful woman.

I jumped of Sirius and brushed dust of myself.

The woman was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

I slapped myself. How could I not realize this? Only her voice was that charming. Only she would make me and Sirius have some romantic meeting in the middle of the woods.

I swear, Sirius was drooling. Aphrodite smiled at us.

"I swear, this will help." She purred. "Help with what?" I asked. But it was to late, because she was already mumbling words under her breath.

I prayed she wasn't making me fall in love with Black. I would never forgive her! And I would act like some love-sick buffoon.

I suddenly got shivers, and my tongue felt like jelly in my mouth. She smiled sweetly at us and dissapeared.

"Sirius?" I asked. Then we both froze. The word coming out felt like it was slurred. My tongue felt lazy. "What happened to us?" I ask again, gasping when hearing my voice.

The words came out laid-back. And then realization hit me. "Aphrodite gave us American accents!" I was getting used to my lazy voice. "Talk, Sirius!" He shook his head.

So I started squawking like a chicken, flapping my arms around. He sighed. "Hello, love." he mumbled. "Oh look, your catchphrase sounds American! You can get much more girls now! Let's go find a way out of here!" I say brightly.

He waved his hand around, and there was a circle of fire around me. "Fire?" I whispered. So his talent was walked through it.

He was coming closer. I backed up, trying not to summon wind, because the fire would spread. "While we are here.." He leaned closer, grinning like a maniac.

I woke up, breathing heavily. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. I looked to side side, and nearly jumped of my bed.

A shirtless, snoring, Sirius was on the other side of my bed. Who was I kidding? He was as close as he can get to me, his arm around my waist.

I quickly jumped out of his grasp.

I ran over to Thalia. "Thalia, Thalia! Wake up!" She opened one bleary eye. "Rose? What happened to your voice?" I shook my head, waving the question off.

Then she spotted Sirius. She raised an eyebrow. I looked down, relieved I had my pajamas on.

I waved my hand, causing a breeze to lift Sirius and carry him out. Oh no, I wasn't going to leave him outside! He was to be left in the Hades cabin, of course.

Ans that made my decision. I was going to avoid Sirius Black.

My eyes widen. "Aphrodite." I whisper. Thalia nods.

Whenever Sirius entered the mess hall, I exited. Whenever we had to pick partners to fight with, I would never choose him. Whenever he wanted to talk to me, I would make up some excuse and run away.

This was the deal for at least 3 weeks.

It was Saturday, and Sirius was at the sword arena. Perfect.

I walked out of cabin one, and knocked at cabin three.

Nico opened the door, his hair matted on one side, and his shirt of. I sighed, with a blush on my cheeks. What? He had muscles.. Looks like Nico decided to spend his free day sleeping.

I slipped in, shutting the door behind me. "I need to ask you a favor." I told him in my charm voice in level five.

"Be your fake boyfriend so Sirius would stalking you?" I stared at him. "Well, Rose, it's a bit obvious. But I'll do it. Heck, I'll be your real boyfriend. You know, in case he gives me a potion to make me say the truth."

I stared at his sudden outburst.

Then I nodded.

The explanation for my craziness?

Aphrodite.


	5. The Silver Eagle

**Nico's** **POV**

I mentally slapped myself. I swear, something possessed me! Those were _not_ my words. I mean, she was nice and all, but not my type.

I shook my head like crazy, hoping she would get the point. She nodded, looking a lot more relieved.

"Sorry." She whispered, her head hung down. I chuckled, causing her face to have a bewildered look on. She was like Thalia in a few ways.

Same puppy face, same figure, different likes.

The door opened, revealing my half-brother. Cool dude. Avoiding all the drama, I shadow traveled back to Thalia. I smirked at her surprised face, sinking deeper in her sky blue covers.

"Nico! I was changing! What did I tell you about shadow traveling in here without permission?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was just avoiding some drama. Meet you at the beach."

And then, ignoring her protests of being busy, I shadow traveled away. To the beach!

And then I saw our dearest Rose and Sirius, arguing about something. I ducked into the shadow, well hidden.

No, I'm not spying. I'm just watching them...and they don't notice me. There is a difference.

"...what do you mean I was avoiding you?" Rose's shrill voice pierced the air. I doubled over with laughter at my brother's stunned expression.

"Yes you were, Hunter! I've been trying to talk to you all week, but you've been avoiding me! Just tell me the freakin' problem and I'll help."

"You can't help if you are the problem, Black!" I smirked at Sirius' expression. Someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around, pulling out my awesome sword.

**Thalia's POV**

I tapped Nico on the shoulder. He was peering at something at the beach.

He whirled around, pulling out his sword. Panic paralyzed me, but then I realized. Thalia Grace does not panic. No, she does not.

Her little sister, on another note, does panic. She is panicking on the beach right now, as a matter of fact.

"So. Want to sneak out?" Nico asked awkwardly as he lowered his sword. I nodded. "Hey, can we go to the mall? I'm running low on black."

Now, a normal dude would freak out and wouldn't be caught dead with a punk girl, shopping at a mall. But Nico was cool. He was kinda like me, if you think about it.

Before Nico could grab my hand and shadow travel us away, we spotted Rose and Sirius snogging back on the beach. I chuckled. They could turn any fight turn into a snog fest. I'm not an Aphrodite kid, but it's clear that they are soul mates.

I wasn't aware of Nico until he put his arm around my waist. And then everything went dark.

**Sirius's POV**

I finally made her see sense. She was avoiding me. Okay, it's impossible to avoid me forever, because no one can. But she was doing a pretty good job.

"Why won't you just check me off your little list, and leave me alone?" She spat out.

I hung my head. Good question. I don't know why, actually. Something about her just kept bringing me back. I inched closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.

And finally our lips connected.

**Rose's POV**

I was so close, so close to giving in. Right on the edge of the brink. Almost. Almost. And done, I fell. Spiraling in the air when he kissed me.

We broke apart, gasping for air. "I give in." I whisper. Padfoot smiles, and puts his arm around my waist.

"Just remember me. The girl who resisted you longest."

* * *

We were in a canoe. I was wearing a one piece swim suit, with lifeguard shorts. Black had a regular tee, with his trunks. We knew we were going to fall in anyways.

I used my little wind minions to push the canoe around the lake.

"I control rock." Black randomly announced. "I control wind." I answered. He chuckled. "I noticed that." I leaned down to put my head on Black's shoulder.

The air was suddenly filled with thunder. We jumped apart. I swiftly dove into the water after kicking off my shorts. Sirius followed, after throwing off his shirt.

"Race?" I asked, treading water. He smiled. "I'll win, Hunter. You wait." We swam to shore and back. Guess what? I won.

No I didn't cheat. I just send some wind to slow him down. That doesn't count.

A dark shape suddenly rose up from the water behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"You cheated." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Did not." I managed to blurt out.

"Happy birthday." He whispered again. My...birthday? Oh ya! I forgot it was my birthday tomorrow. Tomorrow was July 14th!

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

A booming voice echoed around my head. "Child, come see your father on your birthday. 8:00 am sharp."

I woke up with a start. Back in my bed. Apparently, I've got to see Zeus today.

I put on whatever was in my closet, and trudged back outside.

I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin. A girl with a lot of makeup on opened the door. "Hi. Is Silena there?" She nodded and motioned for me to come inside. Hey, these kids aren't that bad.

Silena approached, sitting down beside me. "What's the problem?" She asks sweetly.

I sighed. "I'm going to my dad. Can I get a bit of a makeover? Just an outfit, and maybe a bit of makeup." "Of course! Consider it our birthday present to you." She says, jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in an elevator that was going up to Olympus.

Silena did a pretty good job with me. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a pair of grey flats, with a white blouse. For the make up, I wore a bit of eyeliner and blue mascara.

The elevator dinged, and with a nervous sigh, I stepped outside.

**Zeus's POV**

I sensed a powerful aura beside the golden door. The room was suddenly filled with a knocking noise. "Come in."

My booming voice echoed around me. The door creaked open, revealing my daughter, Rosella.

Lucky kid. Blessed by Aphrodite, Hecate, and about to be blessed by me. I was proud.

She stopped in front of me, and bowed, hew face showing pure awe. "Father." She said politely. She straightened up, looking at me.

"Happy birthday, child. I shall give you your greatest desire." She looked confused for a moment, but then realization hit her face.

"Oh, thank you father!"

I started to explain. "Now, child. There will be two forms. As you are now, and a silver eagle. Daughter of the sky, I now give you the power to fly."

My child shimmered with a silver glow. As quickly as it came, it went away.

She gasped in happiness. "Happy birthday, child. Now begone. Return back to your precious camp."

In her place was a glowing, silver eagle. The silver eagle fluttered out the nearest window, and soared back down to earth.


	6. New Star In Town

**Apollo's POV**

"Come on Apollo! It would be the best love story ever!" Aphrodite squealed, trying to convince me to let her use my son take part in a love story.

"No! Why him?" I shook my head. I was not going to let my youngest son mix in with a big three couple.

That death spawn is very powerful, and so is that girl. But again, all big three kids are.

"Because, Apollo, he likes her. He may not know her yet, but he's going to be totally starstruck when he spots her!" Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes like this was the most obvious thing ever.

I put my hands up in defeat. "Fine. But don't hurt him." I say while exiting the room. I was going to regret this.

**Cody's POV**

I woke up to the bright sunshine. I smiled as I stretched. Today I was going to some kind of camp!

"Mom? I'm up!" I yelled from my bedroom door. "Pack your things, Cody! We're leaving in ten minutes." My moms voice echoed back.

I sighed as I walked towards the bathroom. Five minutes later, I came back out. My teeth were brushed, and so was my blonde hair.

I pulled out my suitcase, and started throwing my clothes in. After my closet was vacated, I threw in my toiletries, and my lucky charms. No, not the cereal.

I trudged down the stairs, dragging my suitcase behind me. My mom was already outside, her keys in her hands.

"You're late." She said accusingly. "Sorry mom. My hair was really messed up." Mom nodded understandingly.

Her own blonde hair was perfectly curled. She was already wearing her work clothes.

I climbed into the car, waiting for my mom to start the engine. I looked up and saw my mom standing in front of me, twirling her hands around nervously.

"Look, Cody. This camp...it's for special people. I might...might not see you again." I laughed. "Mom, don't worry. You'll see me!" Mom looked relieved, and stepped into the car.

Twenty minutes later, we stopped in front of a steep hill. Mom nodded at it.

"Cody, see that pine tree? That's the boundary. When you pass it, you're safe. The people there will explain...what you are."

I hugged her. "Bye mom. I promise I'll stay safe." My mom shook her head. "You can't promise me that, darling. Goodbye."

"Bye, mom. I love you!" I say ignoring the 'You can't promise me that.' part. I climbed out of the car, my luggage falling out.

I grabbed it, and started hiking up the hill.

Once I reached the top, I turned and waved to my mom until she drove away. I stood there for a while, enjoying the beauty of the place. And that's were happily ever after fell apart.

A scary growl filled the air. I turned around cautiously. My eyes widen with fear. I was face to face with a hound-like thing. I started backing up, until my back was pressed against the big pine tree.

The thing growled and inched closer. I couldn't think, I just did. I grabbed a sharp stick that looked like it came from the tree.

The monster pounced at me, but I was ready. I waved the stick threateningly, then slashed at it. After a while, I finally got it. I jabbed at it's stomach, and it turned to ash, which was blown away by the wind.

I studied myself. Most of me was covered with scratches. I dropped the stick, and picked up my suitcase. Then I ran to the wooden house.

I managed to get to the porch before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to be surprised. I was on a bed, my cuts were all gone, and there was a dude with a horse's body, or a horse with a man's torso.

"Hello, Cody. Nice to see you awake. I'm Chiron." I nodded, to shocked to do anything.

"You are just in time for breakfast. Come." I weakly stood up, brushing my hair out of my eyes. Then I followed Chiron outside.

We arrived at a marbled platform with stone benches on it.

"Welcome to the mess hall. You will be staying at the Hermes cabin until you are claimed. I'm sure Luke will be able to explain about this. Hmm. Miss Hunter seems unable to join us." He says, looking at a table with only a girl with spiky black hair.

He trotted over to the middle. "Please welcome a new camper, Cody Smiles." Everyone looked in my direction and smiled.

I smiled back and walked over to Chiron. "Chiron, were do I go?" He pointed to a crowded table.

I nodded in thanks and walked over. A boy walked over to me. "Hey Cody. I'm Luke." I smile at him. "Can you explain..?"

He laughed, gave me a plate of food, then motioned to the fire. "Put some in." Okay. I see. Sacrifices. My mom told me about this. I threw in some of the food, then walked back to the Hermes table.

Five minutes later, I was sinking in the truth. I was the son of a god. Me. Cody Smiles.

I was too busy trying to believe this nonsense, that I didn't notice that everyone had turned to stare at a spot above my head.

I slowly looked up, and saw a mini sun hanging above my head.

* * *

So I was the son of Apollo. My half-brother, Will Jagger, was showing me around. We came to a clearing were demigods were fighting. 'Training', Will told me.

My eyes immediately spot a girl in the middle of the whole thing.

Her long blonde hair whirled around her as she slashed at the campers who attacked her.

She seemed to shine with a golden light, but that may be because of the position of the sun.

I stared at the beautiful girl, who was currently in a fight with the girl with spiky black hair I saw at breakfast.

As if transfixed, I pointed at her. "What's her name?" Will laughed. "She'd crush you like a bug. "_Name." _I demand.

"Rose Hunter, daughter of Zeus."

She slipped her sword in the loop in her belt. She walked toward the edge of the clearing, were she leaned against a tree to watch the others.

I swallowed nervously and walked over to her. "Um, hi. I'm Cody. I was thinking we could-" I was interrupted by a guy with shoulder length black hair.

"Hello, love." He said to her. He slung an arm around her shoulder, and together they walked off into the forest.

* * *

I was back in the Apollo cabin. It was really pretty here. The walls were painted a bright yellow, and the carpet was orange with yellow stripes.

The bedspreads were embroidered with mini suns. I had a few half siblings here. There was Hailey and Hannah, who were actual sisters/twins.

Micheal Yew, the cabin manager, Will Jagger, me, and a quiet girl named Katrina Dawn.

Michael was telling me stories about Apollo. "Once, our father said that we were his little stars, and he was the sun." I nodded.

"So, I'm like, the new star in town." "You got it! Anyways, I've got to go. Welcome to camp!" He said, then exited the cabin.

I walked over to a corner of the cabin, which was filled with an assortment of instruments.

There was a guitar, calling my name. Literally, calling my name. "Cody, Cody, Cody, try me out!" It said sweetly.

I reached out to touch it, then boom!

Everything went black. Again. Never trust evil guitars.


	7. Split In Four

**Third Person POV**

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining, a cool breeze was blowing- thank you, Rose- and the camp had a happy feeling was spread around.

Campers were spread around the land, enjoying the summer day.

Of course, Thalia had the sudden desire to prank her half-sister. Of course, it ended very badly.

Thalia had decided to use Rose's fear of darkness against her. One day, or one night, Thalia had made the bad decision of turning off all the nights while Rose was still awake. The poor girl lasted one second without light.

Thalia had just wanted sleep, and couldn't achieve it with all the light shining around.

Rose would spring up, wave her wand and make all the lights turn on again. She would stay up all night, and sleep during the day.

When Rose and her friends met up, they were surprised to see purple streaks under her stormy blue eyes.

And that day, she had decided enough was enough. Thalia stormed into her cabin, finding her sister still fast asleep. She glared with all her concentration, and a lightning bolt hit Rose.

She staggered awake, barely keeping her eyes open. She reached for her wand, which has been left on the bedside table.

Rose's hair had been singed and damaged, but that was no problem. After muttering a couple hair care spells, her hair was good as new.

"That's it!" roared Thalia. "I've had _enough_ of your stupid fear! We are going to train." She announced finally, sure it would wake her sister up.

After dragging Rosella towards the training field, she forgot that she didn't have a sword.

Well, her birthday just passed, maybe she could do something for her, Thalia thought.

After supplying Rose with a balanced sword, Thalia turned, ready to start training.

Rose was half asleep, but she was slowly waking up. She was a good fighter, even in her sleep, though she didn't do much attacking, more blocking.

Thalia's sword threatened to slash her side, but Rose swiftly moved to the left, and engaged the sword to battle.

A few minutes later, she was wide awake, her eyes trained carefully on Thalia's weapon.

Rose attacked Thalia's undefended chest, and swung her sword. Thalia blocked, smirking at Rose's obvious attack.

After a while, they were soon getting bored. They were equally matched. But of course, none of them knew how powerful they really could be.

h"Are you sure?" Thalia asked. Chiron looked at her strictly. "Yes, Thalia. The Hunters are coming to camp. And for the last time, I have no idea if they hate you!"

Meanwhile, Rose was just wandering around camp, wondering where the heck her boyfriend was. It felt so good to relax for a while. A sight behind the Aphrodite camp made her freeze.

So there her boyfriend was! With another girl. Eating her face. And worst of all, it was her friend. Silena. Apparently, Silena saw her, because she coughed and nodded at Rose's direction.

Sirius turned around, a half guilty, half annoyed look on his face.

"I guess we're over, then." She said calmly. She had a know-it-all look on her face, like she knew this was going to happen. But that didn't stop her heart from ripping in two.

And before he can say anything, she transformed into a big, silver eagle, and took off, cutting through the air.

Sirius opened his mouth in shock. He wasn't used to being dumped. It was him who dumped the girl. Also, he didn't know she was an animagus.

But he shook the feeling of guilt off him, turning back to his newest girl.

* * *

The next day, no tears were spotted on Rose's face. She looked healthier, in fact. Like Sirius Black was a plague, that she shook off.

She was sitting at Zeus' Fist, thinking about how better it was to let go. A sudden puff of pink smoke startled her, and she almost fell off the fist.

"Lady Aphrodite." She said politely, confused by the goddess's appearance. Aphrodite smiled at the young girl's politeness.

"Hey! You going to do anything about Rosius?" Rose turned her head in confusion. "Whats that? A disease?"

Just then a big black dog trotted up to her, panting as though he had ran a thousand miles. "Wait, Lady Aphrodite. Aren't _you _supposed to do something about it?"

Aphrodite just laughed, tossed a paper in her direction, and smiled smugly. "Whats this?" She asked, opening the paper. "A song? What?"

Despite the kindness, Aphrodite was kind of annoyed at Rose's endless questions.

"You are going to sing that at the singing show!" Aphrodite squealed, hoping that answered her questions.

Then she tossed Rose a sparkly pink backpack. Rose opened it and peeked inside, frowning at the contents.

She pulled out a pair of tight, black leggings. "Wear that!" Smiled Aphrodite.

And with that, she POOF-ed away, leaving the young girl's mind running with questions.

The dog was still there. Rose stroked his silky fur, opening a zipper and finding a few make-up products.

"Hey pup. Mind if I rant?" Asked Rose as she finished looking at the bag's contents. The dog barked, sat down, and wagged it's tail.

Rose sat down beside him, not caring about the hard dirt.

"You know that Sirius Black? Yeah, well he cheated on me. Long story short. But, thing, I don't know why, but it's like I was kinda expecting it to happen. Like, I know he is trouble, because at Hogwarts I would always find him in some cupboard, snogging a new girl every day. I think it's because I'm so stressed, you know? But know since he's checked me off his list, I feel so relaxed. Like, a plague left me. Or, whatever."

Rose continued ranting, the dog was feeling guiltier every word she said. And worst of all for him, she didn't even spill a tear.

* * *

Just like Aphrodite had said, there some kind of 'singing show' after dinner.

Rose was wearing a tight, black tank top, not too low cut, which was tucked into a pair of jean short shorts.

She was wearing those kind off gloves that only covered the palm and the back of your hand, and a pair of black converse.

Her make-up was very minimum, just a dab of strawberry lip gloss, and smoky eyeshadow, making her eyes pop. Her hair was brushed into a pony tail, the tips dip dyed a bright blue. The tips were elegantly sweeping her back.

Chiron galloped onto the stage, and started talking into the microphone.

"Hello campers! Now, this is a different from our usual sing along! Everyone will have a chance to sing at least twice, and if you are a bad singer, don't worry! Our magical campers will change your voice."

He pointed to a group of people on the side of the crowd, including Rose and Sirius, and the three children of Hecate, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice.

The three daughters of Hecate smiled, Rose did a little flirty wave, but all Sirius did was stare wistfully at Rose, ignoring the attention.

Everyone turned their attention back to Chiron, who continued to speak. "First up, Cody Smiles, singing Got Me Good by Cody Simpson!"

Chiron trotted to the crowd, leaving Cody to clamber up the stage steps.

He took out his guitar, stared a little at Rose, and began his song.

_You, (got me good), I, you._

_I like this right here. Word on the street is that you're single.  
_

_(Wassup)  
_

_So baby have you heard my single? It goes  
_

_la-di-da and it hits like a cymbal.  
_

_I drew a heart with my finger on your window, wassup.  
_

_Even with your hair up, girl what's up!  
_

_Even in your sweatpants, girl what's up!  
_

_Even if you wake up without any make-up I'm in love!  
_

_'Cause I'm so tired of the same old thing,  
_

_I'mma need something new in my life.  
_

_Yeah, so tired of the same old games,  
_

_yeah, it's time I start different again.  
_

_'Cause you got me good, girl and I feel so good, girl.  
_

_And you got me good girl, and you know that I need you so bad!  
_

_I saw you talking to your ex-boy.  
_

_Well, just remember he's your ex-boy.  
_

_Well, maybe I can be your next boy?  
_

_And just remember that your better than the rest,  
_

_so, baby what's up?  
_

_Even in your work clothes, girl what's up?  
_

_You know how to work well, girl what's up?  
_

_Girl, you got me lost in your eyes, I'm in paradise, what's up!  
_

_'Cause I'm so tired of the same old thing,  
_

_I'mma need something new in my life.  
_

_Yeah, so tired of the same old games,  
_

_Yeah, it's time I start different again!  
_

_'Cause you got me good, girl.  
_

_And I feel so good girl.  
_

_You got me good, and you know that I need you so bad!  
_

_I wanna know what it feels like,  
_

_to run my fingers through your hair.  
_

_I wanna know what drives you wild,  
_

_'cause baby we can drive it there.  
_

_Tell me that I'm dreaming, no I don't wanna wake up!  
_

_No I don't wanna wake up!  
_

_Ooooh.  
_

_So tired of the same old thing, I'mma need something new in my life.  
_

_So tired of the same old games, yeah it's time I start different again!  
_

_'Cause you got me good girl, and I feel so good, girl.  
_

_You got me good, and you know that I need you so bad!_

_You got me good, girl! And I feel so good, girl!_

_You got me good & you know that I need you so bad!_

_So bad, so bad, so bad, so bad,_

_so bad, so bad, so bad, so bad!_

The crowd roared, in love with the performance created by the newest camper.

The magical ones were also impressed, and not because they didn't use anything on him. Chiron galloped onto the stage again, announcing the next performer.

"Rosella Hunter, singing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift!"

Sirius Black glared daggers at Cody's retreated back. He knew he was singing to his ex-girl, and he didn't like it.

On another note, Rose was singing next. And the moment he heard the words ' I knew you were trouble' he knew it was her revenge.

Of course, he was suspicous about the lack of hate toward him.

Rose took out a microphone, flashing a smile at the audience. The boys swooned over her hotness. Thank you, Aphrodite.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone._

_You found me, you found me, you found me._

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that._

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back._

_Without me, without me, without me._

_& he's long gone, when he's next to me._

_And I realize, the blame is on me!_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_So shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I've never been, so you put me down, oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

_So shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I've never been._

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry._

_Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning!_

_I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street._

_A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be._

_ & now I see, now I see, now I see._

_He was long gone, when he met me._

_& I realize, the joke is on me._

_Hey!_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_Oh, so shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I've never been, so you put me down, oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_So shame on me, now!_

_Flew me to places I've never been!_

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in._

_That you never loved me, or her,_

_or anyone, or anything!_

_Yeah!_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_So shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I've never been!_

_(Never been.)_

_So you put me down, oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_(You were right there!)_

_So shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I've never been!_

_(Ohhh!)_

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

The Hunters arrived somewhere in the middle of the song, and they hooted loudly, knowing the song was about an anti-ex-boyfriend.

Sirius Black felt guilty. His face showed pure regret as the crowd cheered for his ex-girlfriend.

He felt murderous as she approuched Cody, and kissed his cheek. "Hmmph." He said, crossing his arms. He supposed they were dating now, right?

So his evil guitar didn't work.

"Sirius Black, singing Want You Back!" Called Chiron, signaling Black's turn to sing. He stumbled up the stairs, fists clenched at Rose's singing attack.

And so, he bagan his song.

_Hey, girl you never had much game._

_Thought I needed to upgrade._

_So I went and walked away, way, way._

_Now, I see you've been hanging out,_

_with that other guy in town,_

_looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns._

_Remember all the thing that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her._

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me, like this!_

_And now he's taking you to every restaurant,_

_and every where we went, come on!_

_And know he's taking you to every restaurant._

_You got me, got me, like this!_

_Girl you can say anything you wanna,_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya!_

_I want you back! I want you back!_

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'._

_Now I feel like shh, looking at you flyin'._

_I want you back, I want you back!_

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

_Please, this ain't even jelousy._

_He ain't got a thing on me,_

_'tryna rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans!_

_You clearly didn't think this through,_

_if what I've been told is true,_

_you'd be crawling back like boo hoo hoo!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with him._

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this!_

_And now he's taking you to every restaurant, and every where we went, come on!_

_And know he's takin you to every restaurant, _

_you got me, got me like this!_

_Girl you can say anything you wanna._

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya!_

_I want you back, I want you back!_

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_now I feel like shh, lookin at you flyin'._

_I want you back, I want you back._

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

_Oooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_when I kissed you goodbye!_

_Uh oh, uh oh!_

_Oooh, and you might be with him,_

_but I still had you first!_

_Uh oh, uh oh!_

_Yeah, yeah._

_Yo, remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with him._

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this!_

_Oooh!_

_Girl you can say anything you wanna,_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya!_

_I want you back, I want you back!_

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

_I broke it off, thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh, looking at you flying!_

_I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back!_

_Oooh, I want you back, I want you back!_

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

_Oooh, I want you back, I want you back!_

_Wa-want you want you back!_

He finished with a stading applause.

Aphrodite jumped with joy, knowing that she was creating a classic love story, watching it upstairs.

He watched Rose. Her expression was pure and utter anger. He never saw her this angry, and it scared him. Especially since she could work it with that silvery, sharp knife.

She stomped the ground with one foot, fists clenched, and stormed away from the crowd. He finally got away from the adoring fans, trying to follow his 'property'.

He heard that Bella was oing to sing 'Magic' by Selena Gomez.

He pushed past people as he looked around for that dirty blonde one.

After a few minutes, he saw her, fists clenched, heading to the forest.

He quickly coaught up with her, smoothing down his grey shirt as he went.

Apparently, Rose heard his footsteps, because five seconds later, she was kneeling on his chest, her famous knife pressed against his neck.

"What do you want?" She hissed, signaling that he wasn't welcome around her. Sirius gulped. He thought Rose was that girl he could always go back to, and she'll welcome him warmly.

Not anymore.

"I want you, want you back?" He cracked a weak smile.

She narrowed her eyes, answerin his question.

And within a few seconds, she slashed his arm, ran toward the direction of the trees, jumped, and turned into that silver eagle in mid-air, the same one Sirius saw before.

The eagle soared away, leaving her ex's arm bleeding back on the ground.

* * *

Back at cabin one, Rose flew through the open window and slowly changed human. After she got rid of her tail and beak, she noticed what was going on around her.

Thalia was running around, stuffing her things in her bags. She finally walked up to her, twisting her hands.

"Rose, I need to tell you something," she looked away, as if ashamed. "I've joined the Hunters."

The shock paralyzed her, spreading through her body at a rapid rate. Thalia gave her a quick, awkard hug, and walked out the door, firmly shutting it for good.

The shock hasn't gone away yet, it caused the blonde to walk slowly. She quietly sat down on a bed, next to a wrapped package.

After unwrapping it thoroughly, she saw it was a golden coin, not a drachma, but a token. In it was enraved a tornado, ripping up the ground around it.

A slip of paper fluttered out the remains of the blue wrapping paper.

She reached for it, knowing what was written on it.

_Rose,_

_Happy Birthday! Tap the coin twice! I bet you'll be surprised_

_So sorry I left, but I had to. Reasons you won't understand._

_Have a nice birthday, I'll miss you!_

_~Thals_

She let the note flutter to the ground, trying to cheer herself up.

She studied the coin once more, then tapped it with her fingernail.

The coun grew into a sword, decorated like the sky. The background was a sky blue, and there were clouds dotting here and there.

It had storms rolling across it, like real storms moving around.

But she wasn't able to enjoy her gift,because she was too focused on her heart, which was splitting itself in four.


	8. Spells and Scars

**Connor's POV**

I never thought about any possibilities. I was foolish, thinking it was safe. Why? I woke up this morning, finding my brother gone.

I waited the whole day, searching camp. But he never came back...

He...he was kidnapped. I mean, there's no other explanation. None. I mean, a lot of stuff is missing in the Hermes cabin, but a person ain't one.

I sprinted to the Big House, nodding at Katie and Silena.

I skidded at a stop right in front of Chiron.

I decided to get straight to the point. "Travis is missing."

He must have noticed the mischievous glimmer was gone from my eyes, because he nodded seriously.

"I fear the time came too soon, but of course you must must be granted a quest to find Mr. Stoll."

"What?" I say in disbelief. This was my first quest, and I've been here for who knows how long.

Chiron nodded gravely. "Very well, child. Come along to the mess hall to choose your quest partners."

I allowed him to steer me towards the mess hall, which was currently used for breakfast.

As we stepped onto the marble flooring, a hush spread around.

Everyone was paying attention, except Nico, who was half asleep on his plate of bacon, and Rose who had sneaked toward the Hades' table to draw a mustache and sideburns on his face, and then scribble a '_Caution, I snore!_' sign on his forehead.

I watched as she scribbled a uni brow on him, her face etched with amusement.

Sirius was sitting across from them, looking a bit jealous. That dude has serious jealous problems... I mean, does he even _want _sideburns?

"As some may noticed, Travis Stoll is indeed, gone. We suspect he has been kidnapped. His brother, is going to start a quest. Any volunteers?" Chiron announced.

A few people raised their hands, including Katie Gardner and Luke. But my eyes were glued to Rose.

That prank was a classic, but sadly, one of the most expected. I wanted to teach her more. What? She seemed friendly.

"Rose." I announced my first pick. Rose looked up in surprise. Her golden hair was swept into a careless bun.

The marker dropped from her hand, and dropped onto Nico's head.

Nico sprang up, muttering things, most likely curses, in Greek. He looked at Rose, then the marker, then back at Rose. "What are you doing?" He asked her sleepily.

Her expression clearly said _'Uh oh, caught!' _"Um, nothing!" She lied badly.

"Miss Hunter, would you like to accompany Connor on his quest?" Chiron asked her, probably saving her life.

She nodded enthusiastically, trying to kick the pink Sharpie under the table and out of sight.

Everyone looked at me, as if to say: G_o on. Why don't you freakin' do something? You know you wanna!_

But with Chiron it was more like: _Go on, child. Thy freakin' do something! You know you have to!_

I looked at the volunteers. There was a small amount.

Before I could pick Katie (What? I was imagining this think where she swoops in and saves Travis and then they finally start dating. If Katie would allow it. Sigh, I'm crazy.)Annabeth ran into the mess hall holding a piece of old paper, panting as though she ran a marathon.

She probably did, the distance between the Athena cabin and food is not pretty.

"Stop right there!" She says, holding out her hand like she was some superhero or something. "Black has to go."

I raise an eyebrow. "What? Why?" I don't want him to go! I mean, he's an enemy prankster...

See? I have a reasonable reason to hate him. And it's not because he's gorgeous and I want to be gorgeous and he gets all the girls and not me.

Nothing along those lines. None at all.

"Because, Stoll, your brother was captured by their kind." There was a loud and dramatic gasp, made by me, of course.

It only made sense both of them go, because well, my awesome sword powers are no match to magic powers.

"Well, what's the proof?" Asked Rose, standing up. Annabeth took out a mask. Rose and Sirius both gasped. "But...the death eaters! How...why?" says Black.

"Well, my guess is that the Death Eaters apparated in, took Travis, then dissaparated." Annabeth said, in her know-it-all tone.

"Well, obviously! But the question is _why_?" I say.

Annabeth glares at me. "Don't interrupt," She snaps at me, and turns back to the oh so magical ones.

"That's where they are right now. Yes, I'm sure. I tracked them from the mask, and there's a really powerful guy with them, so you might want to be careful."

The charmers (Yes, I call them that because they are charmers, alright?) turn to look at each other.

"Voldemort." "Don't say the name!" "It's just a name!" "Yes, _the _name!" I coughed.

They stopped arguing and looked at me. "Are we going then?" I ask them, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

Oh look, my bag's here! Just noticed. Love magic!

The three of us hiked up the hill, ans stepped over the boundary. Rose looked at Sirius. "Well, you going to shadow travel us, or will we suffer a long walk?"

He looked offended. "Me? Oh, I'm sorry, why won't _you _fly us there?" "Because you're heavy! I can't carry you both!" "Fine, fine, I see your point."

We all did the group huddle, and everything went black.

Only then I realized in what kind of trouble I was.

You know, a mortal. Facing wizards. Without magic. How doomed was I?

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Did everyone get the plan? Because I will not be repeating it." I say, checking each boy's faces for a nod.

Phew. We were currently in a bush outside the Malfoy Manor, waiting for the next Death Eater to enter.

As if by magic, when I was thinking of the plan, it was time for the plan to work.

Luscious Lucias walked up the drive way. I exited my bush, silently relieved that the spell was still working.

He took out his wand, and removed the enchantments on the door. Just before he pushed the door open, it was Connor's cue.

A branch cracked somewhere near the death eater's left.

He froze. Taking a good look around, he strolled toward the sound of the noise, taking out his wand.

Me and Sirius sneaked into the open door, Connor following. We pressed against the walls of the hallways.

Malfoy just then returned from his little search party. He walked inside, putting his enchantments on the doors as he walked deeper in the house.

But he didn't know that we were silently following. He stopped in front of a door. I got excited, maybe this was were Travis was!

He opened the door, and walked inside. I sneaked in after him, since he left the door open, it wasn't a problem.

We were in a dungeon-like room. Malfoy walked to the very last jail cell. "Have you decided?" He spoke.

"I'm not joining." The boy said firmly. "And neither are my friends." Malfoy smirked. "Perhaps this will influence you?" And he flicked his wand.

The three of us came zooming towards him, invisible charms lifting. Malfoy smirked and raised his wand once more.

Connor's sword, and our wands came zooming in the air towards him.

I clenched my fists, and prepared for the leap. I grabbed my wand, much to Malfoy's surprise. I smirk.

"Why don't you fight me like a man, Malfoy?" I say, challenging him. "Or are you really a wimpy Hufflepuff girl under all that hair?" I could see it working.

He clenched his hand over his wand, and I could see actual smoke puffing out of his ears.

"Rose, don-" Started Sirius, but was interrupted by Malfoy. "No, no. Why don't I fight your little girlfriend? After all, she is a feisty little bitch."

His mouth curved into a smirk. "I think Rosier would like her." I frown. Oh hell no, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I was about to shoot a curse at him, but Sirius pushed me. "Don't do it! Don't do it, Rose, you don't know the curses they use-"

"Let's get on with the fight!" Malfoy said impatiently. He shot a jet of red light at me, which I barely dodged.

I turned my wand on him, and a spell came shooting out, it was a special curse James made.

"Protego!" said Malfoy, and the curse bounced off the glowing barrier, bounced on the mirror behind me, and headed for Malfoy again.

I had an idea! I willed for wind to knock the barrier down, discreetly, so he would think it was a spell. And so the wind did.

Perfect timing, because the spell was just about to hit the barrier.

The curse hit Malfoy full on, and I watched in pleasure and a nasty, green fungi spread around his body, not allowing him to move.

"I need re-enforcements!" He croaked out, just before the fungi covered him head to toe. He collapsed, the thud mixing in with the thuds on the stairs.

Something hit my back, and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to a foul stench. When my eyes fully recovered, I see that I've been carelessly thrown into a jail cell.

I look at the cell across from mine and I see Sirius. I groan and look at the window, which had bars over them. So flying out is a bad option, I see.

"Oh good, you're awake." said a voice from across the room. I whipped around, my hair slapping me in the face. Wait a second.

I don't wear my hair down. I don't wear dresses, especially sleeveless ones. And I definitely don't wear heels. I stare at Rosier with hatred.

"What did you do to me?" I demand, putting as much venom in my voice as I possibly can.

He smirked, crossing his hands. "Just a little make-over, love."

I stared at myself in disbelief. My hair was not naturally that curly, and this dress was uncomfortably tight.

You know, this why I'm a tomboy, none of this junk!

The whole time I was examining myself, Rosier was walking closer to me, a smirk on his face.

With a flick of his wand, I was chained tightly to the wall, curls bouncing. "What? Why, I'm already in this stupid cell!" I scream out, struggling against the metal.

"Sorry, love. You're too dangerous." He says, getting uncomfortably close. I closed my eyes and braced for the hit, but it never came.

Instead he was...kissing my jaw? "Oi! What the heck do you think your doin-" I say, but get interrupted by a pair of lips.

Rosier's hand inches up my dress, all the while french kissing me. My hands make frantic attempts for him to stop unzipping the zipper.

The zipper stops half way, and he plunges his hands inside the dress.

I jump, because I don't want him near that particular area, and his hands are _freezing_! His tongue plays around my mouth, and then I've had enough.

I find the energy to push him away, and he stumbles backwards. The chains had dissapeared after he pinned me against the wall, so I zipped up my dress, and poised my hand.

"Stop it! Stop molesting me!" I hiss, punching him in the chest. He frowns. "Bitch!" He hisses back and slaps me. My head turns to the side, and I hold my cheek.

His hand goes back to the zipper, and my anger causes me to do something weird. I turned on the spot, and everything dissapeared.

I felt a sensation like I was being stuffed through a tube.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I was at King's Cross Station.

* * *

I walked onto the scarlet train with surprising speed, considering my Gryffindor red high heels.

I ignored the wolf whistles and stares, and I sat down in the Marauder compartment.

"What happened to you?" Asked James, goggling at me. Remus stood up calmly, and took out his wand. "Let me fix your cuts." He said, and performed the healing spell.

Immediately, I felt better. "How'd you get out?" I asked Sirius, who was looking at me appreciatively. "Dumbledore does wonders." He said simply, and threw me my wand.

I caught it, but not before he wolf whistled. "Can I borrow a shirt or something?" I ask him. "And can you stop staring at me? I feel like you're eye-raping me." I add.

"Why?" He asks, tearing his eyes away from me. "Because I'm not going to be walking around in this slutty red dress."

"You might think it's slutty, love, but it really shows off your curves." "Oh, will you shut up? And do you know if our trunks are here?"

"They're in the compartments." Sirius replied, eyes sweeping over me.

I stepped on a seat, hoping that the boys can't see up my ridiculously short dress. I opened the small compartment, and pulled out my trunk.

"Let me get that." Said a voice behind me, and grabbed the trunk. I turned around, and blushed. "Thanks."

I fished around my trunk, glad I pre-packed everything. I found my coin, and all my weapons. Phew! I pulled out a baggy shirt and a pair of jeans.

I waved my wand, and I flashed into my new outfit. The dress was in the trunk. I fished around some more, and found a pair of sneakers.

I threw off my heels, and sighed at the wonderful feeling. And this is why I'm a tomboy. Wonderful, non-fancy, baggy clothes! Ahhh.

I slipped on my sneakers, glad I packed an extra pair.

"You know Rose, you really are one of the guys," Said James "And your hair is still styled." I took out my wand again, conjured a mirror.

I waved my wand, and the curls instantly straightened into my usual, dirty blonde hairstyle. I waved it again, and it weaved itself into a braid.

"Now that's the Rose we know and love!" Remus said, ignoring Sirius' sighs.

"So what were you talking about?" I asked. "Just if you would drop you tomboy thing this year." James replied. "Me? Gasp! Never!" I say, gasping dramatically, outline a bruise on my face that Remus missed.

"Hey, Hunter, are you going to wear that dress again?" Sirius asked. I shot him a glare.

"That hardly counts as a layer of clothing, Black. I rather get beat up by Snape than wear that thing again. Oh, and the heels! The heels! They are death traps! How do girls wear them, I have no idea."

We all shrugged, and continued talking about random things.

We all put on our robes (they turned away, okay) and stepped outside the train.

The castle loomed in front of us as we came closer in a carriage pulled by an invisible horse.

We stepped out and looked at the castle, glad to be back.

Welcome back to Hogwarts.


	9. Maraudette

**Sirius' POV**

"So, what happened again?" Rose asks me again."Well, you were getting felt up by Rosier, then Dumbledore came, but you guys didn't notice, and so Dumbledore removed all the enchantments. You apparated away, me and Dumbledore also apparated using side along apparition, I went into the train, then you came. Dumbledore also summoned our stuff for us, so the things were already in the train when we arrived," I fill in, trying my best to hide the pit of jealousy burning in my stomach. Why can Rosier feel her up whenever, and I can't? Are you kidding me?

She frowned, tugging on her braid. We were walking through the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring all the whispers and stares and giggles.

Hey, when your as gorgeous as me, you get used to it. Valentine's Day is coming up, and I was still date-less. I know, I know, the great Sirius Black has no date. Stop laughing.

I felt Rose stiffen up beside me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Ever since the...experience with Rosier, she has been scarred. I don't blame her. If I felt that hand going inside my shirt, I would get pretty freaked out too.

Rosier walked by, eyed her, and stopped in front of us. I smirk triumphantly at him, signaling his cue to leave.

"Hunter, Black," he greeted with a sneer. I nodded at him, my fist clenched around my wand in my pocket.

"Can you leave me alone?" Rose's venom-filled voice sneered at him.

He looked shocked. Yeah, what did this guy think? That this was his girlfriend or something?

"Excuse me?" He said, like he was the king, and he should be treated with respect. Psht. Yeah right.

"Listen, let's have a little deal. If I win, you leave me alone. If you win, you can do whatever you want with me," says Rose, and I want to mentally slap her.

Does she _want _to be doomed?

"Well, what should it be, then?" Rosier says, grinning, probably thinking about his victory.

"A foot race," says Rose, grinning even more.

"Deal," Rosier says, chuckling cynically.

We turn and leave, and I feel like doing a happy dance. Boy can she talk circles! Let me explain. You know that saying, run like the wind? It applies to Rose. Since she controls wind, she can run as fast as it.I look down on her, smiling because she was.

"You're going to have this in the bag, Hunter!" I say, chuckling.

"I know!" She squeals.

We step into the portrait hole, telling the Fat Lady the password. I'm not going to tell you! Jeez, stop bugging me about it! We walked up the boys staircase, feeling as light as feathers. Well, her more than me, anyways.

James looked over at us, and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Wrong? WRONG? Everything is just _wonderful!" _Rose says, hugging him.

Okay, something is wrong. I explained our little victory to him, but I said nothing about the wind controlling thing. Just that she's a really fast runner. James shook his head, "You guys are forgetting something. Rosier is the fastest runner in the Slytherin house!"

"Well I can run faster! Wanna see? Let's go outside." Rose says, rolling up the sleeves of her plaid shirt up to her elbows. "And I can race you guys!"

A nd so, we all walk downstairs, James shaking his head, refusing to have hope. As Rose skipped ahead of us, James muttered, "You know she really is one of the guys."

At the lake, Rose took off her hair band, and let her wavy hair enjoy the wind. She clapped her hands together. "All right, who's first?"  
I stepped forward. "I'll go."

She smirked and fiddled with a loose string at the bottom of her jacket sleeve.

"Alright lover boy, let's see what you got." She sounded positively curious, which surprised me, because she already knew that if she can beat the tree nymphs, she can beat anyone.

We lined up, making sure no one had a head start. Not that it mattered much."All the way to the edge of the forest and back." She said, sighing in excitement while I groaned. All the way to the forest and back? She's crazy. She held out her hand, counting down.

We both took off, my feet making a lot of noise. How did she run so lightly? It's like she didn't have any weight. At first, we were tied, but then she zoomed ahead of me, making sure to taunt me as she did. Rose turned her head, and stuck her tongue out at me.

Wow.  
How mature.

In record time, she skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest and turned back. Oh. My. Merlin.  
I wasn't even halfway there, and my lungs were burning with the effort.

"Left, right, left, right,"I muttered, trying to encourage myself.

By the time I reached the finish line, I collapsed beside Rose's feet, gasping and panting like an old man.

"Whoa." Said James, staring in awe. "If you can beat Sirius, that means you can beat me, which means you can beat anyone."

_ No shit, Sherlock! He's not that bright, is he?_  
Rose rolls her blue eyes, crossing her arms as she did so.

_ It was pretty obvious to me.  
_I looked around in confusion, those definitely weren't my thoughts.

"Well, anyways Roozie, I need to tell you something." James motioned to her.

_ And here it is, I'll be crowned a marauder!_  
I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

I slowly pulled myself up, trying to ignore the stitch in my side. Suddenly, my stitch grew burning hot, and I realized a few butterflies were nibbling on it. Holy shit! Cannonball butterflies!

_ Ha! I'm the queen of the Mauraders!_  
Rose spun around, showing off her gold crown studded with searing pain became even more...searing. What? I'm no good with words. All I can describe, though, was the evil laughter coming from Hunter's mouth. The laughter cascaded me in a cocoon of evil laughter, spinning around me, suffocating me in evil.

_ And you, Sirius darling, will die!_  
And judging from the explosion in my ears, I think I just died.


End file.
